ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Inconsistency Regarding "The Demon"
Under the section titled "Fiends", it is mentioned that "The Demon" is one of the Fiend deities. Since The Demon Of Destruction is not part of the "rebooted" Ninja Gaiden series, he wouldn't have any place there and would have no connection to The Fiends whatsoever. He is part of the original NES series. :I would agree, but the series as far as I know right now is not rebooted but retconned (changes made to classic so it fits with current), like Zelda and it's multiple Links, or Metroid where Samus somehow always loses her upgrades. Although they are remakes, they still take place in the same timeline as the original. Ninja Gaiden is the same, at least at the moment according the last developer, Itagaki. I'm not sure if Hayashi is going to stick to the same direction. :Itagaki on Ninja Gaiden 2: "This is a new story starring Ryu Hayabusa. It takes place after Ninja Gaiden 1 for Xbox, and before the timeframe of the old Ninja Gaiden games on the NES." -1up, James Mielke, 2007-11-16 :So until I see Team Ninja say otherwise, it's retcon to me. Well NG1 was a reboot, but they changed their minds and made it a retcon as of NG2, kind of like how Nintendo keeps flopping back and forth between multiple Links and there being just one Link with a rebooted Zelda series. I think Team Ninja is sticking with this timeline because Sonia was revealed as the codename for Irene Lew in DOA: Dimensions, which was made after Itagaki left, this further retcons to connect the new and old series, I expect something similar to remaking the old trilogy in the future like Metroid: Zero Mission, obviously some things will need to be retconed like character appearance and Ryu first meeting Sonia earlier. If you want a good example listing of retcons, I edit over at the Metroid wiki and it has a good one: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Retcons_and_Inconsistencies_in_Metroid :As for the Demon, he cameos as a Statue in NG1 "Demon: Deity of Destruction" and in NG2 as the Demon Statue and Vazdah's first form. You remember those statues right, there was "Raptor: Deity of Sentiment", "Wolf: Deity of Wisdom", "Devil: Deity of Immorality" and "Serpent: Deity of Creation". In the mythos it says the Demon of Destruction is actually Vigoor. Which is why I don't think the Vigoorian Emperor was the actual Deity Vigoor from the backstory but that's another story. The game was so vague on the Emperor that Prima thought he was Alma's final form--FoxMikage 14:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I had heard that what Itagaki had said was just "lip-service". Again, just what I heard so not sure how relevant or not it is. Although Sonia has been revealed (and was hinted at prior to DOA: Dimensions) being Irene Lew, I figured it was just a "reboot" of the CIA agent, especially considering how different she looks (although one can easily say she just wore a wig/dyed her hair and decided to drop the BDSM outfit post NG2). But even as well, we don't know what direction NG3 is going on. It is a bit confusing with the whole "reboot" and now "retcon". So, was the idea of the reboot retconned and now it's tied to the NES games? I'd still like to just see the Xbox/DS games be a reboot as oppossed to being tied into the NES trilogy but hey, that's just my own personal bias. TheUnseelieCourt 23:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking to overhaul the Ryu Haybusa page for a while now, but I'm unsure whether to seperate the two timelines or tie them together. The way I see it, I don't think it's possible to have everything play out exactly like it was on the NES. If it's going to be retconned they have to use the new Ryu and new Irene. Everything will have to be remade and retold to fit in with the new series. In a way it's a reboot, but at the same time elements of the NES's story might takes place in the new series, so an alteration might be more accurate. Reboots implies a whole new series with no ties to the original. Alteration implies making changes to the past series so it fits into the new series, such as Sonia with her hair and bdsm outfit replacing the old series Irene. So it's hard to say. Similarities between the two timelines. *Demon exists in the current series as Vigoor, "The book of the future" second paragraph from NG1 and NG2 says Vigoor is the Demon of Destruction and a Deity, then in NG1 after defeating Marbus you get a statue called "Demon: Deity of Destruction" which looks very similar to the Demon from the NES series. *Ryu's father is still alive for NG1(NES) to happen, even if his name was Ken, it was Joe in the Japanese version just like the current series. *Ryu, Joe and Irene exists in both timelines, with more NES characters to come, this is hinted by Hayashi. Also Masato Kato, the guy who wrote the story for the NES trilogy is writing the story for NG3. Differences between the two timelines. *Ryu would be more powerful than his NES counterpart, unless you count moves like the kill a boss in one hit slash, time stop and doppleganger abilities. *Ryu would have met Irene earlier in NG2 instead of NG1(NES). *Character physical appearances. Will have to wait and see how it plays out.--FoxMikage 10:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC)